Tombombadil
Tombombadil, most often referred to as Tom, is a fictional character in the Gateworld Cantina adventures. He is the very same Tom Bombadil that appears in The Lord Of The Rings, or so he claims. He is the founder of The Church of Mappothism and is considered a Holy Prophet by the followers of the religion. He is extremely intelligent but lacks some common sense, and will often offend others, but this is purely on accident. He is in love with Liv Tyler. Aboard the Cantina Tom first Joined the Cantina just before battle against Renette, mostly acting as a back-up fighter pilot. When his Death Glider was destroyed by a dragon he used his mysterious connections to aquire the parts to construct The Queen Anne's Revenge II, an extremely powerful star ship. After the battle against Renette, Tom, along with the rest of the Cantina's crew, left the pirate life, for it was not the life for him. Much to Mapp's displeassure, he and Myn led the Cantina on a brief trip to his home land of Middle-Earth, where he recieved his powerful Flaming-sword. Shortly after the trip to Arda, Tom founded the church of Mappothism. After Goldberry divorced him, he enjoyed a brief romance with Myn, which ended when the realized they had little in common. Since joining, he has enjoyed various adventures with the Cantina crew. After the War against the mods, and the return of Clanger, Tom invented an anti-mod field, which makes all mods powerless for a time. Upon realizing the instability of Gateworld, Tom and Mapp formed The Circle, a high council to govern all of Off Topic. Tom was appointed High Minister and serves as the one to channel one of central faiths of Off-Topic to other subforums, as well as serving as a Combat Chief in times of crisis. Personality Tom Bombadil is a spry fellow, with a quick, playful wit, which is odd because he is nearly as old as the universe itself apparently. He has a jolly, carefree attitude, and very little seems to concern him, with the exception of an occasional fight between friends. He certainly does not seem to share the same concerns as everybody else about the One Ring, even though he seems to know at least as much as the hobbits about its connections and possible consequences. Indeed, this aspect of his personality seems quite perplexing. When the Cantina is in a fight he shows no fear, and in fact enjoys himself. He enjoys getting into random fights with Jelgate. Tom, being the charming man he is, will often flirt with the ladies. He has Great respect for Mapp and P90, because of their profound wisdom. He is the madman of the Cantina. His fighting spirit is indomitable. He is Tom. Imps At one point Tom revealed himself to be the master of a legion of Imps, the most prominent being Leopold. He can teleport to their dimension and they will come to his aid when needed. Leopold once saved Tom's life from Majere's clones, who was about to burn him to death. Although Tom was saved at the last second, Jelgate thought that he was reduced to ash, and uncharacteristically killed the clone to avenge him. Imps that are dumb enough to follow Tom and Leo out of the Imp-verse often meet their, very comical, demise. Powers Along with his flaming sword and The Queen Anne's Revenge II, Tom Exhibits several strange powers. He is extremely fast, and claims to be the fastest being in existence. When he sings he can manipulate both nature and technology, as well as carry a tune. He has been shown to have powers similar to Gandalf, but to a much higher degree. He can teleport to the Imp dimension, and anywhere else for that matter. He can use magic at any given point, even in a magic proof pit. His magic is in fact the most powerful magic in the universe. Tom has been known to make strange prophecies, predicting epic battles and warm cups of tea. At one point, due to genetic engineering, Tom picked up fox like qualities and can now transform into a large multi-tailed fox, or a normal-fox-sized multi-tailed fox. However, it has been speculated that he can transform into anything at any given point. Many of his powers have yet to be revealed. His power level is OVER 9,000! Mystery Tom is indeed one of the most mysterious members of the Cantina. Nobody even knows what race he is. Is he a Vala? Is he a Maia? Illuvatar himself? Or just some loon with a blue coat? nobody knows for certain. Tom will often go on solo adventures and return with large mounds of treasure, which he is willing to share with everyone. However no one knows exactly what he does on these adventures. He has mysterious connections that he frequently uses to gain technology and information. He owns a restaurant known as Che Bombadillo, which donates all prophets to the church of Mappothism. Curiously, the staff of Che Bombadillo also doubles as Tom's Private army. The purpose of this army is unknown. Quotes Of Tom "Eldest, that's what I am ... Tom remembers the first raindrop and the first acorn ... he knew the dark under the stars when it was fearless — before the Dark Lord came from Outside." — The Fellowship of the Ring "Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!" — The Fellowship of the Ring "Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow Bright blue his jacket is and his boots are yellow None has ever caught him yet, for Tom he is the master His songs are stronger songs and his feet are faster." - The Fellowship of the Ring "Tom is here,he has arrived for the day.If the beer tastes good he'll probably stay!"-Gateworld Cantina Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld